1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a signal inverting device which inverts a signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in International Publication No. 2013/065254, a power transmission device using high-frequency power is disclosed.
In the related art, high-frequency power fails to be used for generating an inverted signal.